Red And Blue
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Sally gets her heart broken when Sonic dumps her for Amy, she soon meets a black hedgehog after the break up and she soon forgets about Sonic and starts to feel love in the black hedgehog known as Shadow The Hedgehog. Shadally one-shot


**A one-shot that involves Sally and Shadow which I started to like, I hope you like it**

Sally Acorn was the princess of the Knothole kingdom, she got everything she wanted she could ask for. She and Sonic have been dating for a good few years but what he said to her broke her heart into little pieces. She was crying so much that her eyes began to hurt, she can still remember what he told her a few days ago. Sonic told Sally that he was finished with her and that he has fallen in love with Amy Rose and he has been for a while. She cried into her hands and replayed the memory in her head.

 **Flashback**

 _Sally was humming a happy tune as she was on her way to meet up with her boyfriend Sonic, he called her this morning to meet him this afternoon about something important. She has been wondering what it could be "I wonder what is so important?" she wondered_

 _She was wearing her blue boots that came to her knees, a sky blue skirt with a plain white shirt and blue jean jacket. She had a little make-up on and her hair was up in a ponytail. She then saw a blue figure sitting on a rock waiting for her, she ran up to him and hugged him from behind "Hey baby" she smiled as she kissed his cheek._

 _Sonic felt her sit beside him and he didn't look at her in the eyes "Hey Sal" he said "There's something I need to tell you"_

 _Sally smiled at him with a big blue eyes "Oh what is it?"_

 _Sonic sighed and he looked at Sally and he was starting to sweat about what he was gonna say "You know Amy right?"_

 _Sally blinked with a little laugh "Of course, she is my friend why wouldn't I?"_

 _Sonic gulped, she was not gonna like this at all "Sally it's been great being with you for the past few years" he gulped again as he held her hands "I cant do this anymore…I have decided to end this relationship"_

 _Sally's mouth went wide and tears starting to prick her eyes "Wh-What? Wh-Why?" she questioned as she started to sob "What have I done wrong?"_

" _Its not you" Sonic said with a frown "Its me, I have been hanging out with Amy a lot this pass year and she has matured a lot these pass few years since I was dating you" he started to explain everything to Sally "Amy has turned into a beautiful young hedgehog that any guy would want, I started to fall for her last year"_

 _Sally bit her lip to prevent her from crying tears but its not working, tears started to fall down her cheeks "Yo-You fell for her wh-while you was with m-me?"_

 _Sonic frowned at her with flat ears "I cant lie to you Sally but its true" he said "You deserve better than me, you just have to move on to someone else"_

 _Sally looked up with her tear stained face and saw Amy walk up to them, now Sally knew why Sonic has fallen for Amy. Amy has long flowing pink quills that stop at her hips, a purple vest top with a silver locket around her neck, a white skirt and purple sandals "Hey…I'm sorry about this Sal-"_

" _HAVE HIM FOR ALL I CARE!" she yelled at her, Amy flinched at her outburst "SOME FRIEND YOU ARE STEALING MY BOYFRIEND!"_

 _Sonic placed his arm in front of Amy to protect her, Amy was shaking in ear "It just happened, it wasn't my doing, Sonic chose what his heart desired and he picked me…He has been seeing me for the past few weeks, he cheated on you with me"_

 _Sally glared through her tears as she eyed the hedgehog couple. Sonic cheated on her with Amy. She wiped her eyes but her tears kept flowing "YOU DISGUST ME SONIC! I NEVER WANNA YOU SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! HAVE THAT PINK BRAT FOR ALL I CARE!" then she ran off in tears_

 **End of flashback**

That memory was 4 days ago, she is still broken hearted. She hasn't seen Sonic or Amy since she found out. She knew she couldn't get Sonic back due to Amy's beauty but she knew one thing…she could mope around forever. She sighed as she wiped her eyes "Sonic's right…I deserve someone better not after what he did"

Sally sat under a tree and hugged her knees. Her heart was still broken at the break up, she wiped the stray tear that crept out of her eye. She looked up into the tree and saw someone up there. She blinked in confusion "Huh? Who's that?"

She got up and climbed up the tree. She then saw a jet black hedgehog with red streaks, white chest fur, hover shoes and his eyes were a ruby red. Red eyes looked into blue, Sally blushed slightly thinking she has disturbed him "Oh I'm sorry, I just saw someone up here"

He chuckled slightly "No big deal, just thought I would relax a bit"

Sally's foot slipped off of the branch and she was starting to lose her grip. She started to panic, her fingers slipped off the branch and was waiting for the impact to come but it didn't. She looked up and saw that Shadow had caught her, she blushed "Thank you so much"

He placed her on her feet "Aren't you that faker's girlfriend?" he asked her

Sally frowned and started to get upset again, she kicked the dirt on the ground "Umm no…not anymore, he cheated on me with Amy"

He was shocked at this, Sonic isn't the one to cheat. He looked at her with slight concern "What an idiot" he muttered "He only saw Rose as a friend and now he is dating her"

Sally looked at this hedgehog and noticed that he looks a lot like Sonic but black "You look a lot like So- err I mean Faker" she blushed

He chuckled at her referring Sonic to a faker "Sure we look alike but…I am much better and faster he is, I didn't catch your name"

"It's Sally" she said with a smile, she was starting to forget about Sonic already "What's yours?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog" he replied with a slight redness in his cheeks, maybe he wasn't heartless after all "You wanna join me for a little walk?"

Sally went more red at Shadow, she has only met the guy and she is already blush around him "Oh sure, I could use some company" she said "Oh I almost forgot"

SMOOCH!

Shadow blushed and his eyes were very wide. Sally kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him "That was for saving me"

"From what?" he questioned "I have no time for games"

She giggled at him, was he really that clueless? "That was for saving me from my fall and this"

SMOOCH!

"Was for saving me from a broken heart" she said with a blush, this time she kissed him in the corner of his mouth. Shadow started to blush around this girl and he doesn't know her very well.

Shadow walked off with Sally close behind him. Sally knew she has found the perfect guy for her, Sonic wasn't the one for her and she knew it. She forgot about Sonic and Amy, her broken heart was healed and was full of love again and she can tell that her and Shadow will have a future one day and she also knew that this was love and Shadow knew it too.

 **I hope this was okay for my first Shadally one-shot, I'll take any Shadally requests from anyone, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
